


Rainy Confessions

by Oakenshield_Defender



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, He has rubbed off on Bilbo to make him a sap as well, M/M, Proposals, SO MUCH FLUFF, So they are now the sappy husbands of Middle Earth!, Thorin is a big sap, bagginshield summer adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenshield_Defender/pseuds/Oakenshield_Defender
Summary: Thorin had everything planned out for his big day of proposing to Bilbo: from the romantic speech he memorized by heart to the engagement beads and ring he meticulously made from scratch, the dwarf king had the whole scenario thought out, except he didn’t count on the one thing to mess with his plans– Mother Nature itself.Lucky for Thorin he has his burglar to save the day.





	Rainy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bagginshield Summer Adventure Event. :) My prompt was 'getting caught in the rain', and this idea formed in my head! Short and sweet, like Bilbo is! ;D
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!~

_Without rain nothing grows._

_Learn to embrace the storms of your life._

~*~

Bilbo Baggins was a complete mystery to Thorin Oakenshield; even after knowing his Burglar for three years after reclaiming Erebor and having the chance to repair their trust with one another that eventually led to their current courtship wasn’t enough for the dwarf to fully figure out the many sides of his Hobbit that he had yet to discover. Thorin could admit that the mystery of his lover was one of the many things he adored about him; from figuring out if Bilbo had a favorite type of tea (which was chamomile tea brewed just right), to the discovery of how clingy the hobbit was when they sleep (though Bilbo of course denied such a thing). It was like a whole new challenge presented to him in the form of his beloved, one that he faced everyday with an open mind and heart with each moment he could spend with Bilbo despite his overloaded schedule for everyday. 

It was the whole idea of discovering the entirety of Bilbo Baggins for the rest of his days that had Thorin sigh wistfully behind his desk in his study; the dwarf king once again found his head in the clouds, gazing down at the last few tariffs he had to read and sign off on the morrow with a scowl marring his face. He briefly patted the pocket on the fur coat he wore that contained a simple rose gold ring along with two mithril beads that were decorated with small, emerald gems; two small gifts that Thorin made himself that signified how much he craved to have Bilbo by his side as his husband and Consort for the rest of their days together. 

Thorin was pretty confident about proposing to Bilbo in Hobbit tradition first, then add matching beads to weave into his hair soon afterwards in proper Dwarf fashion. He had planned out the whole affair perfectly: he had called for Balin to clear his schedule up for the special day in a week advance, requested for Bombur to aid in helping him make a special lunch, and for both Dis and Dwalin to swear up and down that they would keep Fili and Kili occupied that day. 

All in all, Thorin had everything in place, and all that was left for him to do was wait with all the possibilities of how Bilbo would react to his heart-felt proposal.  There was always a slight chance of rejection, but the dwarf king wasn’t worried at all about such a thing; the love his shared with Bilbo was true and genuine, and the hobbit had already sent the wizard back to the West to retrieve the belongings he wanted from Bag End to keep in Erebor a week ago to prove to Thorin and the Company that he was quite serious in staying with them permanently. 

It was only a matter of just waiting for it to happen, which was slowly driving Thorin insane with anticipation. Just thinking about it made him stare even more at the parchment clutched in his hand until he was nearly startled out of his trance from a pair of familiar, smaller hands gently curling around his own. 

“Another busy day of sulking, my king?” Bilbo teased, eyes shining in amusement as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the tip of Thorin’s nose, biting back a surprised squawk as his dwarf immediately wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him close with a delightful smile on his face.

“I’ll have you know that I never sulk, my dear burglar.” Thorin grinned out as he gently bumped their foreheads together affectionately. “I happen to be finishing up paperwork for the day so I will have a free day to spend time with you.” 

Bilbo’s face lit up brightly at the prospect of spending a whole day with his dwarf, rubbing their noses together affectionately with a smile that Thorin deemed was the only smile reserved for himself. “Really? It has been a while since we really had some quality time together...” The hobbit sighed, lifting his arms up to curl around Thorin’s neck as the dwarf easily lifted him into his lap, glancing over at the semi-organized papers on the desk before giving his complete attention to the dwarf king. “Got anything planned for our free day together?”

“You’ll see, amrâlimê. It’s going to be a surprise.” Thorin purred out, getting a more firmer grip on his hobbit before standing up from his chair, grinning at the indignant squawk and hands now fisting his hair as he left the study to go further into the royal wing, heading straight for his bed chambers to have a more comfortable place to cuddle and hopefully ravish his burglar to end the night on a very fantastic note.

Which definitely gave Thorin the sense of security much later when Bilbo was now slumbering soundly on top of him after having two vigorous rounds of lovemaking, burying his face in the mess of curls in content and fanned the flame of hope that the proposal would go perfectly in his favor, the anticipation of telling the company and his people of their engagement made him curl around Bilbo a bit tighter, willing himself to sleep so he would be well rested for the exciting day he had all planned out for tomorrow.

~*~

The day started out just as Thorin had predicted; waking up to his hobbit curled up against him, waking Bilbo up with kisses and gentle caresses, getting them both up and dressed, and finally telling Bilbo to meet him in the terrace where the plans to give his hobbit the garden he wished to have after he had decided to remain with his dwarves in Erebor. All in all, everything was going perfectly for Thorin, and all that remained was for the right time to pop the question to happen.

There was one thing Thorin hadn’t counted on was the weather to stay the same as it had been for most of the month; hot and humid enough for the residents of the Lonely Mountain to enjoy as much as they could before the seasons changed upon them again. 

As it was, the dwarf king thought nothing of the cloudy skies casting in the sky, with his mind set firmly on his hobbit for most of the day until they had finished eating lunch that consisted of Bilbo’s favorite food, chatting amicably about what kind of flowers and vegetables Bilbo would grow in his new garden when he had the right materials to do so for the next season, and of course the tales of Bilbo’s favorite relatives whom were now living in Bag End with their month old baby Frodo, all of which was leading up to the moment where Thorin was building up his courage to speak out the heartfelt speech he had memorized by heart now.

...Except he didn’t have such a chance. Just as Thorin was about to open his mouth to begin his proposal, Bilbo blinked owlishly at first, glancing up at the cloudy sky above them in question before he scrunched his nose up adorably before suddenly declaring, “I do believe it’s going to rain soon.” 

Not even a minute had passed that the hobbit had said the words before it began to pour down rain, leaving the couple to sputter and scramble to save what was left of their picnic; the dwarf king muttering curses under his breath while the burglar had a silly grin on his face as they both were drenched from the downpour of rain in mere minutes. 

Thorin had already begun to sulk inwardly, desperately trying to figure out how he could salvage his proposal until Bilbo grasped at his wrist midway towards the doors that led to inside the mountain, tugging at it as to gain Thorin’s complete attention as he stopped their progress to stand there in the rain. 

“Bilbo--” Thorin didn’t have the chance to properly form a sentence as Bilbo got as close as he could get the dwarf, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss the dwarf king sweetly. The surprise Thorin was feeling quickly subsided, dropping the picnic basket in favor of wrapping one arm around his hobbit’s waist, while the other came up to thread his fingers into the wet curls clinging to the back of Bilbo’s neck to change the angle of the kiss to Thorin’s liking. 

The kiss combined the taste of each other with the rather unique flavor of raindrops dripping down steadily down their faces had Thorin monetarily forgotten about the earlier defeat the weather gave him in favor of savoring the tempest in his arms, feeling a whole different type of storm come to life within him; every kiss he shared with Bilbo always made a whirlwind of love and lust collide with one another, making it rather impossible for the dwarf to quench his desire to shower his beloved with the torrent of emotions he held for him. 

All too soon, they had to break the kiss for air, resting their foreheads together affectionately as both basked in the slight pause to catch their breath. It was when Thorin was leaning down further for another kiss when Bilbo stole the breath out of him by breathlessly asking, “Marry me?”

The dwarf froze on the spot, his mind reeling from the sudden turn of events as Bilbo dug into the pocket inside the drenched waistcoat he wore to pull out a polished wooden bead made out oak; the designs of an acorn, shield, and oak leaves were carved perfectly into the bead, rolling slightly in Bilbo’s palm as he presented it to the stunned dwarf king with a nervous smile on his face. “I know this is a bit sudden, but Bofur and Bifur helped me in making this, and they told me the significance of creating it myself along with mentioning of being a romantic sap when I presented this to you and all so...” Bilbo let out a nervous laugh as he tilted his head up to gesture at the sky above them, locking his gaze with Thorin’s still surprised ones as he shyly added, “This is the first rain of the summer, my dear Thorin. It reminded me of how I’ve fallen in love with you; it was unexpected and caught me off guard, but found that soaking in the shower of happiness you always cast over me is well worth drowning in the love I hold for you in my heart. I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my days by your side as your husband and consort, Thorin Oakenshield. So will you marry me?”

Bilbo sealed his proposal with a wet, chaste kiss, finally prompting the still shocked Thorin to react for once as a sharp bark of laughter left his mouth, his heart nearing to burst with joy and excitement as he happily rained kisses all over Bilbo’s face, all the while murmuring an ecstatic ‘Yes!’ against the wet skin of his beloved burglar’s face. Bilbo nearly forgot about the engagement bead he was holding as a pair of strong arms tightened their hold on him as his dwarf twirled them around a few times, making him laugh merrily at the mixture of how utterly happy Thorin looked while he was thoroughly drenched from the downpour of rain. 

Thorin merely grinned upon hearing his betrothed laugh in his arms, idly noting that the rain had somewhat become lighter now as he pressed a few more open mouthed kisses on Bilbo’s jawline before he nuzzled his nose into the darkened curly hair, hardly believing the turn of events that had happened to him. After a few moments, Thorin pulled back just enough to take the hobbit’s hand that contained the engagement bead to retrieve it, exchanging it for the ring he made for Bilbo, deciding it was only fair to return such a proposal the hobbit way. After all, Thorin could already tell they’d braid each other’s hair later once they were out of the rain and dry, so at least one part of his original plan didn’t go sour for the day.  

For now he had a hobbit to propose despite being beaten to it by said burglar, smiling at the slightly confused look Bilbo was giving him as he knelt on one knee in front of his hobbit and presented the engagement ring he spent hours staring at after he made it in his forge, delighting in the surprised noise coming from Bilbo as the grin never left his face as he began to speak, “You know, I had a speech ready to say to you for this moment, but now that I’m confident that you won’t turn me down whatsoever, I wish to give you this ring of commitment to show my love and devotion to you. I kneel before you as a dwarf in love, and I’d feel like a king if you’d be my husband.” Thorin felt pride and joy rush through him as Bilbo let him slide the ring onto the third finger of his left hand, the ring a perfect fit as the hobbit launched himself straight into Thorin’s arms afterwards, this time being the one to shower kisses all over Thorin’s face with joyous laughter filling the humid weather around them.

The rain had turned into a light drizzle by the time the newly engaged couple slowed down with their celebration, both finding out that their wet clothes were becoming too clingy to their heated bodies as Thorin swept Bilbo off his feet, laughing at the surprised squeak his intended let out as he completely disregarded their ruined picnic basket and its contents in favor of carrying his future consort towards their bed chambers. He intended on properly getting them out of their wet clothes and into a warm bath, then dry off and get to officially claiming Bilbo as his with braids, then claiming his hobbit for the rest of the day in their bed which overall went well in Thorin’s favor.

It was only after their third round of making love when Bilbo finally fell asleep with Thorin’s head resting upon his chest, a low purr of contentment rumbling in the dwarf king’s chest as he curled around his beloved hobbit. The day didn't go as Thorin expected it to, but Bilbo didn't disappoint him in the least with pulling such a surprise on him that made him heart swell in happiness. 

Bilbo was a storm in Thorin's life; one that he'd gladly weather for the rest of his days, no matter how bad the downpour of rain would be down the road for the remaining days he'd have with his beloved hobbit.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when it is Bilbo who does the proposing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. c: I was going to add in the part of their future wedding, but felt it right to stop it right there. Basically, I had a vision of Thorin making Bilbo's consort crown look like a mixture of flowers and raindrops, and during the week of their anniversary they'd drop all things for the day it rained to dance together and all. <3


End file.
